


Little Talks

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam comes home late, later than usual. Trying to rid of his day in the shower, he gets a surprise visit from Genevieve, who has finally picked out a name for their Princess. A lot of fluff, there is some naked kissing and mention of breasts, so I guess that’s the only NSFW part of this.





	Little Talks

Liam enters his and Genevieve’s apartment in the palace, not realizing just how late it is. He checks his watch and it reads, 11:48 PM. He sighs, Genevieve has gone to sleep a while ago. She had just hit her 30 week mark in her pregnancy, despite her glow, she was in bed and asleep by 9:30 PM. Liam kicks off his shoes near the front door, placing his keys on the entryway table. He begins to walk up the stairs when he realizes the living room light is on. He turns and walks back down the stairs, finding Genevieve fast asleep on the couch. Her book sliding down her belly, threatening to crash into the carpet. Liam smiles to himself, she tried to wait up for him. He gently takes the book from her hands and places it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He carefully slips his arms under Genevieve. Lifting her up, as her knees bend around one arm, her neck resting on his other arm. Liam holds her for a second, making sure he can steadily carry them both up the stairs. After a moment, he turns and heads up the staircase.

He enters their bedroom and places Genevieve gently on the bed. He covers her with the blue comforter and turns away from her, letting out a deep sigh. He rubs his forehead, as he removes his jacket. Dropping it on a nearby chair. He walks into the bathroom, starting the shower and undressing. He steps into the shower, letting the warm water run over his back, as he breathes deeply, trying to hold it together.

Genevieve rolls over and wakes up slightly, surprised to be in her and Liam’s bed. She hears the water running from the bathroom and slowly slips out of bed. She walks into the bathroom as she sees Liam’s outline in the shower curtain. She unties her robe, letting it fall to the floor. She removes her pajamas and unhooks her bra, as she slips out of her underwear. She slowly pulls back the curtain and sees a very distressed Liam. He has his forearms pressed into the tiles on the wall, his head hanging in between his shoulders. For a second, she wonders if he is crying. Pushing the the thought out of her mind, her first instinct being to comfort her husband, to comfort her King.

She walks right into him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen. He is startled when he picks his head up and sees Genevieve doing her best to hug him from behind, trying her best to comfort him while her belly stands in her way. He turns, leaning against the shower wall and cups Genevieve’s face. Pulling her into a deep kiss, full of longing.

“I’m so so sorry, My Queen” Liam says, an apology in his eyes

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters” Genevieve says, pressing another kiss to his lips

He pulls her into him, holding her close to him. Their lips break apart for a second, as Liam leans forward to rest his forehead on Genevieve’s. After a moment, he drops to his knees. His hands slide down Genevieve’s side, making her shiver for a second. Until his hands stop at her lower back. He presses a kiss into her belly. He lets a tear roll down his cheek, as he begins to speak to their daughter.

“My little Princess, My Queen…’ he begins, glancing up at Genevieve before he begins speaking again “You two are the reason I do everything I do. Why I am up so early and I am up arriving home so late. I strive to make this a better, safer world for you, for you both. You two, are the most important women in my life. I could never be half the King I am, without either of you. There is nothing more agonizing than waiting to hold our little Princess, you my sweet baby, are so loved”

Genevieve begins to cry a little. She looks down at Liam, sweetly caressing her stomach. His heart already so full of love for someone he’s never met yet. Someone he is willing to never stop working for. He lets another tear roll down his face, before he leans back, letting the water run over the back of his head. Letting it run over his face. Letting his troubles of the day wash away, not wanting to disappoint the loves of his life, that are also in the tub with him. Genevieve pulls him up, pulling him into her. He rests his head, on top of hers. Breathing in the scent that is Genevieve. He smiles softly to himself. Holding her close as the water runs over them both. After a moment, Genevieve looks up into Liam’s eyes. He presses soft kisses to her lips.

“I settled on a name, I wanted to know what you thought of it” Genevieve smiles at Liam

“What did you decide?” Liam says, grinning down at Genevieve

“Princess Astrid Cecilia Hana Rys” Genevieve says slowly, waiting for Liam’s reaction

“I love it, Princess Astrid of Cordonia” Liam beams

He leans back down, presses his lips to hers once again. After a moment, Genevieve pulls away,

“You know, I picked Astrid because it is an old Norse name, meaning fair, beautiful goddess. There is also a Princess Astrid of Belgium and Norway. That could work out in our favor” Genevieve says as they both laugh softly

Liam laces his fingers into Genevieve’s when he looks down and realizes the skin on her fingers is becoming wrinkly.

“We should go to bed, my love” Liam says

“Of course, it is late” Genevieve whispers back to him

Liam turns to shut the shower off, as Genevieve slowly steps out of the shower. While they dry themselves, Liam can’t help but stare. Genevieve is a beautiful woman. Her long, dark brown hair always kept so beautifully on top of her head. Sometimes she would let it flow down her back. Her beautiful porcelain skin, always so soft whenever Liam runs his fingers over her. Her grey, almost blue eyes, that pierce right through Liam. Seeing through him, as if her were a hologram. Her semi curved nose, below it her soft but naturally rosy round lips. Liam licks his lips at the thought of kissing her, becoming slightly excited when his eyes continue to glide down her body. Being pregnant, with his child, made him almost wide. Seeing her porcelain skin glowing, her hair shinier, her breasts perkier. Liam steps towards her, not bothering to hide himself.

“Do you want to?” Genevieve asks, raising an eyebrow in Liam’s direction

He pulls her back into him, kissing her lips, moving his way down to her neck.

“Only if you are feeling comfortable, my Queen” he says in between kisses

Genevieve grabs his hand, slowly leading him back into their bedroom.


End file.
